


ghosts that haunt

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, just angst no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: he watches. that's all he can do.
Relationships: Dream/Fundy - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	ghosts that haunt

1\. 

> fundy watches him silently as he cursed, accidentally cutting himself while cooking. fundy wishes he’ll allow him to be the one to wrap the wound in a band aid; but knows, with the sound of the bathroom door closing down with a slam that _dream never would_.

2\. 

> he cooks. he cooks so many things as if possessed, as if it’s the only thing left to do in the world.
> 
> he cooks, and yet he eats so little.
> 
> fundy _wants_ to tell him to stop; but dream wouldn’t even give him a glance.

3.

> fundy’s father comes over and he’s rightfully angry.
> 
> he yells and curses and lunges at dream.
> 
> and then: “he chose you. he chose you. over me. and _i allowed it_.” there is deep regret and agony in those words. and an inaudible wish. _i wish he chose me instead_.
> 
> fundy watches this all unfold with wide eyes.
> 
> dream doesn’t reply even once.

4.

> dream gets ahold of fundy’s things, and fundy watches him as he carefully arranges and rearranges them in the house.
> 
> cupboards, cabinets. makes it seem he’s still there.
> 
> “he’s coming back,” fundy hears him mumble sometimes. “ _he’s coming back_.”

5\. 

> dream thrashes the house. breaks everything with the bat he’s gotten ahold of. and fundy watches all these.
> 
> watches dream destroy the bits and bobs fundy’s made, things he’s invented. things he _owned_.
> 
> he stops only when he was tired.
> 
> and that’s when dream finds his - _fundy_ ’s hat.
> 
> for the first time in what seemed like forever, dream _cries_. 

6.

> he hasn’t left the house in weeks. hasn’t done anything in days. all dream does is mope around the house.
> 
> hasn’t even answered any of his friends’ calls.
> 
> hasn’t responded to emails.
> 
> fundy wishes someone would intervene, because dream sure as hell won’t listen to him.
> 
> it’s dream’s friend that rings the doorbell one day.
> 
> “you look like shit.”
> 
> no reply.
> 
> “you know… it isn’t your fault.”
> 
> _that_ seemed to awaken something from dream. he looks at his friend with hopeless eyes and a bitter laughter on his lips. “isn’t it?”

7\. 

> “i’m _sorry_. _i’m sorry_.”
> 
> if fundy could cry, perhaps he would have.
> 
> “i’m sorry. _please_ , come back… _please come back_.”
> 
> there is nothing to be done, except to watch and watch and _watch_.
> 
> “i’ll do what you want. i’ll do whatever it is you’d want. i’ll leave - i’ll stay. just. _come back to me_.”
> 
> a sob.
> 
> “ _i love you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by if i stay, and that one MV that idr the title. but yea!
> 
> also as usual this was originally posted on tumblr lol


End file.
